Tails's Trials
by Fiona Alexis Dowel
Summary: Sonic and Tails admit long hidden secrets to each other. Eggman and Amy work together to sabotage the relationship and develop one of their own. No Idea what genre to put it in.


Tails's Trials

Author's note at 12:04 am on March 31st 2010:

I apologize in advanced if this story disturbs you, gives you nightmares, or just generally creeps you out. I was reading a story that I recommend everybody who cares about Tails and Sonic to read: Reversion by Asher Tye. Give it the best reviews you can manage! I'm still crying from it. Maybe somewhat from this, too.

This takes place in the Sonic Adventure DX and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle universe, after everything was over. It is also combined with the Sonic X universe, which was based off of the SA universe. Personalities will not be strictly cannon. I suck at keeping in cannon and the SA universe makes it easy to write.

Chapter One: Everyday Stuff.

Tail's POV

When you live with a hero, you gotta be prepared for anything. After Eggman was driven out of Station Square, Sonic moved into my house in the Mystic Ruins. Unfortunately, he still somehow managed to attract trouble. I swear, every other day I'm having to repair the house because somebody would try to cause trouble for us. I don't know why they can't leave us alone. I step outside to see if anybody has done anything to the house. I quickly find my answer. A big sign was planted on the little flat area beside my house.

It read "Heros or not, Fags deserve to die!" It had a picture of Sonic and me with a big red x over us. I know that I'm gay, but Sonic? Please. He's just not interested in anybody except for Princess Sally back on Mobius. Anyway, G.U.N. has been notified and have been keeping an eye out, so I'm sure that they were caught.

Yep, I can actually see somebody running down the trail with a group of people in tow. Wait a minute. That's Sonic! Before I can blink, I hear the door slam behind me and see the crowd climb the stairs and stop at the big sign. I pull my cell phone out from my pants pocket. (Since we are trapped here, we decided that it would be best to follow their customs.) I quickly dial the number for Sam Speed. "Hey, how's my favorite fox?" I hear him say when he picks up.

"Good, Sam. But it seems that the people who have been causing us trouble are back again. Can you please dispatch somebody to remove them from my property?" I say as quick as I can manage. "Already on my way, Sonic was here just a minute ago. You should be able to see my boat now, actually." He says. He's right, I can see the lights from the top of his special boat from here.

"Sam here yet?" I hear Sonic's voice from behind me. "Almost. Why do they think that me and you are together?" I say, very annoyed at the fact that we weren't. "It's because of something I said to Amy. Don't worry about it. Just be surprised if Amy doesn't want to speak to us anymore." he says, before I hear the door shut behind me.

"What did you say?" I say anyway, knowing that he was still at the door. "Come inside and I will tell you bud." he says in a slightly nervous voice. "Okay! I say as I turn to head in. I feel something hard hit the back of my head and I just fall down as the world fades to black.

Sonic's POV.

I see the hammer as it bounces off of Tails's skull. No! This is exactly the reason that I had planned to wait until we returned to Mobius to tell him my secret. Unfortunately Amy had managed to get me drunk a few nights ago. I told her my secret. The reason that I spurned her advances all this time. The truth is.......

The truth is that I'm gay. I'm gay and in love with my best friend. I don't know if Tails knows that I am or how he would react if he doesn't. Truth be told, I suspect him of being gay. I always have, but didn't want to interfere in his life.

But now that I realize that I'm attracted to him, I figure that it's finally time to tell him. I pick up Tails and see that Amy was the one who had thrown it. I also see that Sam and the G.U.N. Forces were rounding up people. "Arrest that pink hedgehog! I want to press charges against her!" I yell so that Sam can hear me.

I see the G.U.N. agents who not busy moving people corner Amy and arrest her. I quickly drag Tails to the bed that he'd put in the living room for me. "Please be okay, I promise that if you live, I will never leave you." I whisper as I lean over him. I can't take it any longer, I am so overcome with a mixture of emotions that I just start crying into his chest. I'm not sure but I think I hear him say my name.

Tails's POV:

I wake up when I feel something on my chest. "S-sonic!" I manage to get out. It's kinda hard to talk when you have another person pretty much jammed into your chest. "Tails? Oh my god, Tails you're okay!" he says as he sits up and wipes the tears away from his eyes.

"My head hurts." I say, rubbing it and feeling the big bump whatever hit me left. "Yeah, I guess it would. You were hit by Amy's hammer after all. "Why would Amy hit me with her Piko-Piko Hammer? Did I make her mad somehow?" I ask, seriously puzzled. "No, I did." he says before looking down at the floor. He tried to hide it, but I could tell that he was crying again. And not worried tears this time. It seemed that his tears were a mixture of anger and sadness.

"What did you do?" I ask, knowing it would have to be something pretty bad for Amy to throw her hammer at him. "It's less what I did and more of who I am." he says, not giving me any clues. I start to say something but I find his finger over my mouth. "Please, let me finish. Okay. Tails, you do know how I've rejected Amy's advances, right?" He says before removing his finger from my lips. "Yeah, but that's because I thought you were holding out for Princess Sally, who we left on Mobius." I say trying to sit up. I say trying because, when I try to sit up, I get dizzy and fall back down. I think I have a mild concussion, so I'm lucky to be awake.

"Well, it wasn't that. I was holding out for someone. I won't reveal who yet, as I have something I have to get off of my chest first." He says before taking a moment to relax. "I have no idea how well you'll take this, but here goes nothing. Tails, the reason I wasn't interested in Amy is that I am gay." he says and then pauses to see my response. I'm taken so much by surprise, the only sound that I make is a kinda choking sound. "Tails, are you okay?" Sonic asks, leaning over me. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just taken way by surprise." I say and then manage to sit up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm not the type to judge." I say and pull him the best I can manage into a friendly hug. He returns it, crying into my shoulder. If he keeps this up, my entire body is gonna be covered on his tears.

"Don't cry, Sonic. I understand why you were worried." I say and pat his shoulder in a friendly manner. "You do? How?" he says, moving to where I can see his face. "Because Sonic, I'm gay too. I kept it secret out of fear that you might not want to be friends. You'd have thought that I would have learned by know." I say as I see his face brighten. "Yeah, my disregard for laws that obstruct good people's happiness didn't clue you in that I would accept you?" he says, laughing a little. "I guess not." I say as I stare at him.

"Hey, Tails?" he says after a few minutes. "Yeah, Sonic?" I say, looking into those beautiful emerald eyes of his. "I love you, buddy." he says, for once leaving off the 'little'. "I love you too, Sonic." I say as he gets up and moves toward the door. "Get your coat Tails. We're going to the hospital. I want to be sure that you are okay. Sam's squad should have rounded up everybody by now." he says as he starts out the door. "Hey, Sonic?" I say before he gets too far.

"Yeah, Tails?" he says as he looks back at me. "How come Amy attacked us?" I ask as I stand up. "She got me drunk and I told her about me being gay, and about something else. I'll tell you more about it when we get done at the hospital. Now, come on." he says as he heads on out of the room. "Okay." I say in a defeated voice. I hate going to the doctor's office. I don't really know why, but I just do. After finding my coat, I go to the living room to wait on Sonic.

I find that I didn't have to wait as he was already waiting for me. "Come on, Tails. Since they built the new high way, I thought we'd take one of the cars you've built. I follow him out the door and down the hillside to the garage that I built for cars. He goes inside the garage and comes back out in a sleek, black, convertible coupe that I built ages ago. Since we live quite a ways away from the hospital (It's in Station Square Gardens, the older part of the town.) I decided to try out a new game system that I had purchased.


End file.
